


Котята

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg





	Котята

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [-](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/363711) by anon. 



> Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg

– Ох... – Доктор рухнул на Мастера, хватая ртом воздух. – Было... очень здорово.

Мастер согласно промурлыкал и облизал его лицо.

***

Несколько месяцев спустя, точнее Доктор сказать не мог, неизвестный оставил коробку с котятами прямо у дверей его ТАРДИС. Ну, конечно, не совсем неизвестный; неразборчивые галлифрейские каракули на дне коробки навели Доктора на мысль, что он точно знает, кто это был. Судя по всему, гепардизация окончательно испортило чувство юмора Мастера, и ранее бывшее крайне сомнительным. 

Он забрал котят в ТАРДИС – это показалось ему правильным, они не были виноваты, что оказались частью глупой шутки – и провел несколько насыщенных и довольно мучительных недель, поя их теплым молоком, вылавливая из бассейна, пытаясь защитить от них пульт управления... и занимаясь прочими делами в том же духе. 

Когда Доктор нашел спящих котят, свернувшихся клубочками на его свитерах, он лишь хмыкнул, легко примиряясь с мыслью, что вся одежда будет в кошачьей шерсти. (Впрочем, от Мастера вред был такой же.) Когда он увидел, как они пьют чай из забытых им чашек, он был немного удивлен.

А вот когда он наткнулся на них, пушистой волной разместившихся вокруг раскрытых учебников по основам транс-пространственной математики, на полу, усеянном выцарапанными на нем уравнениями, жуткая мысль пришла ему в голову. Доктор установил координаты на последнее место, где видел Мастера, изо всех сил стараясь не паниковать. 

***

– Надеюсь, ты будешь платить мне алименты!

– Докторрррр.

– И лучше, чтоб это не были... куски мяса!


End file.
